Lets Settle This Once And For All
by hannah sixx
Summary: VICTORIAS BACK runs away screaming
1. The Note

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

**EPOV**

"BELLA HURRY UP CHARLIE WILL BE GETTING HOME SOON AND YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO KNOW YOU WERE OUT." I yelled to Bella as she hugged Alice good bye. She cant be out anymore when Charlie is gone because she's kinda grounded well shows how much we listen.

"I'm coming Edward calm down." She said as she got into the car. We drove home in silence. By the time I was down the road I could smell that Charlie was coming up the road from the opposite direction. Good thing when I drive I'm invisible I thought to myself as I went past his car.

**BPOV**

"Hey kiddo how was school today." Charlie, I mean my dad asked

"Same as usual I went there sat through classes and came STRAIGHT home." I replied putting plenty of emphasis on the straight part.

"Good, thank you for respecting my punishment." He said "I just don't trust the Cullen's like I use to." He finished

"Dad the only reason you don't like them is because I would prefer to be there instead of home." I said frustrated as I ran upstairs to my room.  
"Dinners in 20 minutes." He said

"IM NOT HUNGRY." I yelled back.

"Bella…honey I'm sorry." He yelled only to hear the loud SLAM my door made. God I cant believe he grounded me just because I stayed out with Edward all night last Saturday I mean what does expect I mean I'm 18 and old enough to make my own choices of whose room I'm in at night. Ha when I tried telling my dad that all he did was roll his eyes and said As long as I live under his roof I follow his rules. Well you know what I have to say to that liekjfsdlkwe;lkasdflksdjaslk**(a/n that big gibberish sentence means good god, a bad word or there's just no word for what I'm saying)** err there's no words to describe what I say to him. When I laid on my bed I found a note it read

"**HEY BITCH,**

**MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE PARK **_**ALONE!**_

**Love,**

**Victoria"**

"God could she have been more sarcastic at the end" I thought to myself. I called Edward on the new cell phone he bought me. "hey Bella" he said when he answered

"Hey umm I got a lovely threat letter from Victoria." I said

**a/n**

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction I'm going to finish so tell me what you thought. And don't worry it gets much better.**

**Love much**

**Alleyanna "Cullen" **


	2. UNTITLED

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

**BPOV**

"You know I would have never guessed her as the death treat type." Edward said

"Edward come on be serious…..what do I do." I said

"You have to get out of that bubbleish house and get over here ASAP." He replied

"Okay." I said and hung up.

"DAD JESS NEEDS HELP WITH HER HOMEWORK CAN I GO TO THE LIBRARY TO HELP HER?" I yelled

"sure I guess but if your not home by 10 o'clock I'm sending a search party out." He said and I would not doubt it he's done it before. So I agreed to his term and left. To my surprise Edward was waiting for me in his shiny Volvo "I remember when I use to call him that stupid shiny Volvo owner." I thought to myself.

"Hey nice story" he said as he held the passenger door open for me. He's always been a gentlemen I love him so much. We kissed for a short moment then we had to leave before Charlie caught us out there, after all I'm grounded from him.

**EPOV**

When we got home I took the note to Carlisle then told him we'd be in my room after Bella and I explained the note to him. "I really don't want it to be another Phoenix situation" Bella said to me as we walked into my room

"Don't worry I wont let that happen and plus I don't think it would be that much different living with her seeing you put yourself in danger everyday by hanging around me and my family." I said

"Well there's a few things wrong with what you just said

She wants to kill me not hold me hostage.

She's dangerous your not." She said back

"Excuse I'm what." I said back to her in a teasing tone

"A BIG SCARY MONSTER." She said in back to me trying to get through the sentence with out laughing

"Thank you." I said with a fake sense of pride in my voice. Right as we were about to kiss Carlisle came in.

"okay I think the only choice is to go to the park and meet her."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND."I said as I held her closer

"No Edward he's right if I don't go she'll just come after me."

**a/n **

**Okay Im still kinda planning what's going to happen so Im kinda stalling for time thinking of an idea and I think I've finally got it so keep reading.**

**Love Much,**

**A.C. **


	3. The Plans maybe

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

**BPOV**

Okay so I'm going to meet that thing that calls herself a vampire, Victoria, and I'm scared to DEATH. Hey if I start to die maybe Edward will change me. Okay so maybe now isn't the best time for jokes. Okay so Carlisle has a plan and he would tell me what it is (**a/n I honestly have no clue what the plan is I'll think of one…thinking)** so I guess I'm going to just have to trust them….with my LIFE!!!!

**VPOV**

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BELLA BITCH." I said as I danced around the park happily.

**EPOV**

Oh my god I would hate to be Bella right now cause Carlisle's plan sounds kinda faulty I mean its were going to show up there if I heard Victoria's mind get all scary. So here's my plan I'm going to hide out there and hope she doesn't see me.

**APOV**

_Dont you dare bitch._ **(alice's vision)**

"Edward be careful" I said

"I will dont worry" He said as he walked out the door and drove away

**a/n okay so this one is kinda short but this is my third chapter in one day**

**Love Much,**

**A.C.**


	4. The Start

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

**BPOV**

As I walked to the park I felt Edward trying to get into my head. I kinda like the fact that he cant read my mind cause I don't think he'd always like what's going on I'm my life but hey It's kinda nice because I know that he can't invade ALL my privacy. Like 2 minutes later Victoria FINALLY figures out I'm there. "Yo Bitch get your ass over here" she said. I walked calmly over there "stay calm every thing will be okay." I thought to my self right then it started to rain but what else is new I live in Forks for gods sakes.

**EPOV**

God I hope I'm not to late. I was driving as fast as I could but that didn't even feel fast enough if my heart could beat it would beat out of my chest god if only I had never killed James this is all my fault if she gets killed I'm going to go kill myself okay I've got to calm down.

**VPOV**

This is going to be so easy its like luring a mouse to a mouse trap.

**BPOV**

You know that feeling you get in your stomach before you like go on stage to perform yeah well take that and times it by 348998 and that's how scared I am if I live through this I am NEVER leaving my house cause in there I'm kinda safe well maybe I'll leave it to be with Edward but other then that I'm NEVER leaving. Just as I approached Victoria I was knocked down by some incredible force. "WHAT THE HELL" I said aloud

"Just because I told you to come alone doesn't mean I did."

"Oh so you just forgot James just like that." I said as I saw the extremely buff guy go up and stand right next to her.

"Yeah what's it to you."

"Well if you moved on why do wanna kill me." I said "And personally I think he just feels bad for you I mean he looks to good for you." I said

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE ALL THIS IS COMING FROM" I thought to myself.

**a/n**

**Okay please read and review cause I make a lot of mistakes that I wanna fix so Everything makes since **

**Love Much**

**A.C.**


	5. The Pathetic Fight

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

"you call me pathetic?" Victoria asked. "Look at you I mean Edward could do so much better." Getting fed up with all this I said

"So are we going to fight or what bitch." Right as I said that I felt Edwards presence "oh shit." I thought. Victoria took the first punch right to my gut. I took the next it didn't affect her much but it bought me time to fun for my life. I got like 300 yards away (WITH OUT TRIPPING) and she caught up to me…..dragging Edward? He looked unconcious. Double oh shit.

**BDPOV (buff dudes)**

Watching all this kinda made me laugh and WHO IS THIS JAMES. Hearing all this is making me sick…but in a good way. Victoria is such a little back stabbing liar she told me that she wanted to kill that girl umm what was her name? Bella? Because she killed her brother.

**VPOV**

"so whatcha going do now tough girl I have you sweetie and if you take one stab at me I just have to through him down and he's dead."

"You wouldn't dare." Bella replied

"oh I so would." Right then Bobby (buff dude) came up and HIT ME ACROSS THE HEAD and….the lights went out

BPOV

Nighty night Victoria.

"Hey I thought you were on Victoria's side?"

"Yeah I was but then she lied to me so I changed sides." Replied the Buff Dude. Right then Edward started waking up THANK GOD.

"Hey Edward are you okay."

"Yeah." "I guess I wasn't much help." He said

"Its okay this guy helped me out." I said as I pointed to Buff Dude

"OH MY GOD THAT'S BOBBY." Edward yelled

"wtf Edward?" I asked

"long story."

"Well for now Victoria is unconscious." Said Bobby. Right as they walked up to her she woke up. OH SHIT.

**VPOV**

OUCH MAN THAT HURT.

"Bella your not leaving EVER."

"Wanna bet." Edward replied for Bella. And then they just walked out. But she only has till I recover to live.

**EPOV**

"Well I thought she'd be a lot more dangerous."

"Yeah well you know its not over." Bella replied

"Yeah I figured that."

"You know I could protect my self A LOT better it you oh say changed me." Bella said

"No chance in Hell I like you just the way you are…..perfectly helpless."

"Oh thanks." She replied sarcastically. I just smiled proudly. We drove the rest of the way home arguing about graduation and changing her. When we got there I said good night walked her to the door and went up to her window.

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan." Charlie. I mean dad yelled as I walked in

"Hi to you to dad." I replied

"I know I heard Cullen's car outside when you came home." He said sternly.

"No you didn't." I paused. "Jess got a new car."

"I can tell you for a fact that's a lie or I would have been one of the first to know about it because of the paper work at the station." Charlie said. "Know either tell me the truth or I extend your grounding."

"Fine yeah I was out with Edward but it was a life or death situation."

"I don't care what it was." He paused "Go to your room I don't feel like arguing anymore.

"Fine." I said as I stomped away.

**EPOV**

While I was waiting for Bella to finish arguing with her dad I rummaged through Bella's backpack sssssssshhhhhhhh don't tell her. And I found a note book with my name on EVERY page. Now I know why she's failing reading class. I heard her stomp up the stairs and quickly shoved it back in there. When she walked in I swear if steam could come out someones ears it would have been coming out hers.

"OMG I HATE MY DAD!" she exclaimed.

"So I heard." I said

* * *

**A/N okay so this one is kinda long**

**I swear thats not all the action in the story**

**Love Much, **

**A.C.**


	6. SUPRISE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **

**EPOV**

After like 20 minutes of calming her down I finally got her to go to sleep. We'd been laying there for 10 minutes and she was sleeping like a baby. "Edward I love you." I would here her say every few minutes and even though I knew she was asleep I'd still whisper back "I love you to."

**BPOV**

At 9:00 the next morning I woke up. "Hey good morning sleeping beauty ." Edward said. I loved to hear his musical voice when I first woke up it always put a good start to my day.

"Morning." I replied still half asleep. "Did Charlie already leave?"

"Yeah he left at 5 for his month long trip remember." He told "While you get ready I'm going to go make you some food." He continued

"Geeze what's your hurry today." I asked

"Hmmm." He paused. "You'll see

"Oh come on Edward you know I hate surprises." I said

"No I'm not going to tell you." He said "and that's final."

"Fine." I said as I could tell he was starting to get slightly annoyed. I took a shower as fast as I could for 2 reasons one I wanted to see Edward again and 2 I wanted my surprise. When I reached the downstairs Edward had prepared a five star standard breakfast for someone who doesn't eat he's a great cook. I ate a piece of toast, an egg and five pancakes.

**EPOV**

As soon as she finished eating I led her to the Volvo and blindfolded her. "Is this really necessary?" she asked

"oh yeah of course." I told her. When we arrived at the surprise I unblindfolded her and she was shocked to see that we were at a car lot. "You can have anything you want." I told her but I didn't know it she heard me or if she was still in shock. We fought for the longest time about me getting her a car but finally she gave in, but I guess she wasn't expecting me to get her one today.

**BPOV**

After three hours of persuading Edward finally got me to settle on a 2008 Ford Eclipse **(haha that's what the next real book is called)** It was black and was an automatic. When I took it for a test drive I was amazed by how much power that little car contained

**EPOV**

While she took it for a test drive I talked prices with the sales dude. After I paid for it I was glad that Bella had gotten over the money issue. "Thank you so much." Bella said as I handed her the keys. Luckily I had told Charlie I was going to buy her a car because I think he might have been mad if I hadn't. For the rest of the day all Bella wanted to do was drive. We drove up to my house to show off her new car. When Alice saw it you could so tell she was jealous. 20 minutes later Bella and Alice were off to do one of the most important things you had to do to a new car, take it shopping and she how many bags it held. "You wanna come?" Alice asked

"No thanks last time I went shopping with you I thought my legs and arms were going to fall off." I replied

"okay what ever." Bella replied for Alice.

**BPOV**

God it felt like forever since I'd gone shopping with Alice. Though it had only been 2 weeks. Seeing I was still grounded I was glad Charlie was gone other wise I couldn't go shopping, and I would have to obey my curfew I shuttered at the thought of my 11 o'clock curfew. I let Alice drive seeing she could go all super vampire fast. The first store we went to was Journeys, I went there for one pair of Etnies and because Alice was with me and paying she insisted on getting me almost every shoe in that store I don't think I will ever need new shoes well at least for a while.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed as we walked past Hot Topic

"What?" I asked confused

"LOOK AT THAT HOODIE!" she yelled. When I saw it I could see why Alice was screaming it was after all the new My Chemical Romance hoddie. We both went in and got it. By the end of the day we went to almost every store. We also found out my car holds 200 bags between the trunk and the back seat. I drove on the way back even thought I was going slow Alice didn't mind. Today was one of the best days EVER.

**EPOV**

When they FINALLY got home I took Bella home because she was to tired to drive.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked

"Of course she replied half asleep." I ended up carrying her to her room cause she was to tired to get up the stairs.

"I love you." She said to me right as she fell asleep

"I love you to." I replied

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay so I wrote half of this in the middle of the night so tell me if something doesnt make since**

**I have FINALLY got the entire plot in my head YAY**

**So look for me to update soon**

**Read and Review PLEASE cause the more review I have the faster I'll update**

**Love Much**

**A.C.**


	7. The Scary Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS **  
**BPOV**  
I slept very soundly that night with Edward by my side. While I was sleeping I had a wonderful dream of the day Edward took me to the meadow, I must have said something cause I sub coconsciously heard Edward ask me if I was okay. Before I knew it the sun was streaming in through my curtains. Man I really need some black out curtains I thought to myself. When I finally decided to open my eyes I saw Edward laying there sparkling more then I had ever seen. One of the best things about having a vampire boyfriend is that they will always look the same haha.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said to me, as he did every morning

"Morning." I replied. To my surprise on my night stand breakfast was waiting for me. As soon as Edward figured out I noticed it he chuckled.

"I got a little bored after the talking stopped." He joked

"oh how sweet."

I said as those were the only words that came to my mind at the moment. I got ready for the day as quickly as I could. I was so excited that I got to drive today in my new car. I never thought I would love it so much.  
We arrived at the Cullen's house and by the way Emmett acted you would guess he hadn't seen me for months. When he hugged me I had to remind him I still had to breath as I was nearly turning blue. Esme seemed rather excited to see me to. I wondered what the hell was going on. I tried to think of all the possible reasons for there behavior but I came up with nothing at all. Edward looked puzzled as well. When we finally reached Edwards room there was a letter posted on his door the envelope read

_Miss Bella Swan and Mr. Edward Cullen._

"Oh god that cant be good I murmured. We took the letter off the door and opened it Edward decided to read it aloud

_Miss Bella, and Mr. Edward_

_Just a while ago we agreed that Bella must be transformed by the date of last week. And well it looks as if she is still human. I do believe that I will be down there to collect Bella myself tomorrow at 3:00 sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro._

"Edward I thought you said that they wouldn't even check on that till I was at least 30" I cried

"That's what I thought to."

He responded frantically. I was never so scared in my life I mean sure when I got Victoria's letter I was shaking but these guys mean serious business. They can kill Edward imagine what they can do to me. For the rest of the day we tried not to think about it before we knew it, it was 10:00 at night and I was exhausted we decided just to stay at Edwards for the night just to be safe.

The morning came all to soon, it felt as if I had just gone to bed. Edward was at his desk when I woke up he was on the phone, I never knew they had a house phone huh. He was nearly shouting at who ever he was talking to. The suddenly he calmed down hung up and noticed I was awake.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." He said

"No you didn't." I said still kinda half asleep.

"Esme made you breakfast when your ready." He said

"Right now I don't even want to think about eating… what time is it?"

"umm 8:00"

"okay." I said

"I'm going to take a shower."

**A/N**

**Okay so the plot is slowly coming along on paper. Maybe some people can predict whats going to happen**

**Pleas read and Review**

**Love Much,**

**A/C **


End file.
